


Art Appreciation

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire looks to share downtime with Sunstreaker, to Sunny's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



Skyfire waited patiently until Sunstreaker was available, then waited a bit more as the other mech wasn't really paying attention to him. Finally, he made a small noise in his voder.

"Yeah?" Sunstreaker said, not really taking his attention away from the pad he was viewing.

"With the Decepticons currently in regroup, and Optimus Prime having requested that we all find ways to look away from the war for a time, I wished your company for a sight-seeing tour."

"Nothing on this mudball to interest me," Sunstreaker immediately threw out, but he was curious. Not many mechs came looking to share time off with _him_.

"I beg to differ. Have you heard of geoglyphs?" Skyfire asked, and Sunstreaker's helm came up to look his way in complete interest. "I've mapped out a flight pattern to view the ones of note."

"Sounds like a plan, Skyfire!"


End file.
